


兔宇郎

by Jacinthe000



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	兔宇郎

粉丝总喜欢将明星P上动物的耳朵，然后po到微博等社交平台，高声站定自己的偶像是XX动物党。朱一龙就特别喜欢看粉丝给白宇P的图片，有的像猫，有的像熊，有的像仓鼠，有的像兔子……总之没有最可爱只有更可爱，一想到自家小可爱头顶毛茸茸的耳朵，尾椎骨上一条或长或圆的尾巴，鼻血都快掉下来了。  
不会淘宝的朱一龙自然是有贼心，但没有作案工具，只能时不时存一些粉丝P的图片，聊以自慰。而白宇每一次拿朱一龙手机玩都会发现，朱一龙又存了好多自己顶着各式各样“耳朵”的“萌图”，向来喜欢玩闹的人琢磨了一会，果断在淘了一些“道具”回来。

是某个两人都得空的休息日，白宇比朱一龙回得早，在家里拆快递。其实吧，白宇只买了一套“兔女郎”套装，但情趣用品店从来不会只给你发你下单的产品的，他们会附赠很多赠品，什么款式奇特的避孕套啊，润滑剂啊，功能最基础的跳蛋啊，以及一个蒙面眼罩，和一根看上去毛茸茸的棒子。  
反正想给朱一龙一个Suprise，白宇索性也豁出去了。一个人在卫生巾里各种倒弄，里里外外洗了个干干净净，穿上布料少的可怜的黑丝紧身服，某个布位还是开叉的，在尾椎骨上还有个圆滚滚的小兔尾巴，再套上独立的网袜，配上白宇本身高挑的身材，挡住脸应该也可以糊弄住不少人——除了胸部瘪了点。  
把自己拾掇完后白宇把自己关在了卧室里，润滑剂，避孕套，跳蛋等等道具都放在了床头柜，关掉大灯，只开一盏昏黄的小灯，点上香薰，整个房间弥漫着情欲的味道。

客厅传来声响——朱一龙回来了。摆好POSE在进门的位置，等着心上人推门而入。

朱一龙一开门的时候怀疑自己是不是想白宇长耳朵想得走火入魔了，出现了幻觉或者是在做梦，理智尚存地用牙咬了自己的舌头，疼，好像是真的。  
白宇朝朱一龙抛了个眼神，让朱一龙想起了一句词：眼色暗相钩，秋波横欲流。倒不是说白宇暗送秋波，白宇的眼神其实更接近赤裸裸地诱惑，看得朱一龙身下之物直接充血膨胀，血都往下流了，大脑就缺氧了，一时半会竟然不声不响地傻愣着。  
“先生看什么呢？”白宇直接扯着朱一龙整齐的领带，一拉，两人间一下子没了距离。一般来说，叫德高望重的前辈先生，生字往往读轻音，叫起来尊重。而白宇“先生”这两个字都是用第一声。有种撒娇嗲嗲的感觉。  
“看，看你。”可能是被正装封印住了平时里的禽兽魂，朱一龙一下子脸唰红，支支吾吾回答。  
“先生第一次来么，不知道先生怎么称呼？”  
“姓朱。”  
“小朱先生，不知道接下来做什么的话，小宇可以教你哦。”  
自己哥哥下了床从来都是一副人间仙子不食人间烟火的样子，有时候都让人怀疑这人是不是根本没有七情六欲，但脱下衣服上了床又是另一番模样。索性白宇也演到底，兔宇郎要带着纯情小朱先生开个荤。  
白宇吻上了朱一龙的唇，双手搂着他的腰，一边唇齿纠缠一边往床的方位靠。入戏了的小朱先生后退到了床的边缘，被兔宇郎一推，躺到在柔软的床上。白宇跪在朱一龙双腿之间，上身前倾，双手支撑着身体。而躺到的朱一龙，则挣扎着起了身，迎上白宇柔软的唇。  
逛是接吻怎么能令人满足，身上仅有几片不遮挡，朱一龙一只手支撑着身体，一只手摸向了白宇的屁股。白宇上一部戏刚刚杀青没多久，为了那戏人都快瘦脱相了，好不容易养回来点却也还是浑身排骨，只有屁股上有些肉肉。白宇也很清楚这一点，所以索性就让那处真空了，任由朱一龙抚摸。  
兔宇郎是带人开荤的，怎么能让人占据主动权。白宇娴熟地解下朱一龙的领带，一粒扣一粒扣地解开衬衫，跨坐在朱一龙身上，解完上衣扣子便直接舔弄朱一龙胸前两个小圆点，再顺着腹白线一路吻下来，拆了皮带，解开西装裤的扣子，拉开拉链用手摸摸已经变大了的性器。白宇也不把人扒光，衣衫不整才更有氛围。  
拉下朱一龙的内裤，弹出了庞然大物，白宇抬头望了眼朱一龙，故意娇嗔道：“小朱先生的东西好大哦。”语毕就一口含住了那玩意，先是只一个龟头，用舌头拨弄着马眼，双手揉着卵蛋，做出一副销魂模样，一边含着一边还用湿漉漉地双眸盯着朱一龙。  
也不是第一次看白宇给自己口活了，但每一次都让朱一龙血脉喷张，狰狞的性器与白宇红肿湿润的双唇，那场面就足够刺激了。  
身下人加大了幅度，把那性器整个含入口腔，吞吞吐吐，整根阳具在口水的浸润下湿漉漉地映着着光。那跟东西太大，深喉的时候惹的白宇的口腔不自主地收缩，让被服务的人儿更加舒爽。  
含了一会，白宇觉得差不多了，将朱一龙的性器吐了出来，起身扶着那根勃起，往自己下面挤了点润滑剂，慢慢地坐了上去。他先给自己做了清洗和扩张，而衣服则是开叉的，菊穴直接暴露在空气中，连脱都不用脱可以直接进入。  
即使是扩张过，两个人也还是结合地非常辛苦，聚少离多，做爱的次数都屈指可数，狭窄的甬道坎坷地接纳了朱一龙的性器，稍稍趴在朱一龙身上缓了口气白宇就开始扭动着自己的身体动了起来。从朱一龙的角度可以清楚地看到，两人相接处，自己是如何在白宇身子里进进出出的，而白宇自己动也能找到节奏，挑着自己舒服的角度来。  
兔宇郎一边自己动，一边“敬业”地发出咿咿呜呜地呻吟，伺候地小朱先生飘飘欲仙，忍不住想坐起来去堵住白宇的嘴。  
“小朱先生舒服吗？”白宇用手压住了想起身的朱一龙，“让小宇先给您教学一下哦。”  
不忘自己角色的白宇说完加大了自己晃动的频率与幅度，一手压在朱一龙的胸膛上，一边含着自己的食指说着：“小朱先生好厉害，小朱先生的几把好大，肏的小宇好舒服……啊……小宇快去了……”  
那衣服虽然菊穴处是真空的，但前头还是封闭的，衣物的摩擦与后边的舒爽，让白宇射了出来。高潮过后的白宇瘫倒在朱一龙的身上，枕着朱一龙的胸膛，声音里带点疲倦却又诱惑十足。  
“小朱先生学会了吗？”

白宇是释放了，但朱一龙还没有。朱一龙抱住白宇的大腿，直接将人抱了起来，换了个姿势，把白宇压在了下边。白宇上半身还是穿着衣服的，布料包裹着白宇的身体和性器，有点碍事，但这种衣服布料质量都不会太好，能撕的情趣内衣才是好的情趣内衣，朱一龙动手将白宇的那层布撕开脱了下来，刚刚射过的性器混着精液软趴趴地拉怂着。朱一龙直接在白宇赤裸的身体上开始啃了起来，亲吻与舔弄，吸咬着，想在白宇白皙瘦弱的身子上打上属于自己的标记。还埋在白宇身体里的性器胀大一圈，朱一龙开始化身打桩机用力地冲撞着白宇的屁股，一边用力一边在白宇耳边说：“小宇老师，你看学生学得怎么样，肏得你舒服么？”  
刚刚白宇自己控制身体的时候，动作与幅度都不会很强烈，但真把主动权交给朱一龙后，这位平日里不食人间烟火的仙子哥哥仿佛化身饿狼，一下下撞击着自己，似乎想把自己肏坏一样用力。  
“小朱先生好棒哦，肏得小宇好舒服，呜……啊，用力，就那里……”  
朱一龙卖力地打桩，然后突然停了下来。  
“小宇老师，我好像忘记戴套了。”  
干得正火热呢，朱一龙这么停下来让白宇心痒难耐。  
“射里面没事，快点。”  
“不行，万一你又发烧。”他们第一次干那事的时候由于进入的太过困难，所以没有戴套，事后又没有清理干净导致白宇烧了两天，后来每一次朱一龙都坚持戴套，就算精虫上了脑，他最后也还是想起了这事。  
白宇事先在床头柜上摆了好几个套子，朱一龙把性器拔了出来，一把把那些套子都抓了过来，飞速地拆了套上。  
被打断的性爱一下子让白宇失了兴致，见身下人摆着一副臭脸朱一龙知道得好好撩拨一下白宇，不然晚上的性福就没有了。床头柜上还有些道具，刚刚他拿套的时候也顺手带了过来。  
跳蛋没啥意思，还不如自己的那根，被朱一龙第一个排除了。剩下的眼罩和毛茸茸的棒子，朱一龙拿着那根毛茸茸的棒子开始轻轻地挠着白宇，白宇有点点怕痒，被毛毛挠了几下开始打滚求饶了。  
“小朱先生坏坏，就知道欺负我。”  
“那不欺负你了，换一个玩。”朱一龙将东西一扔，拿起眼罩，“这个可以吗，小宇老师。”  
床上的人儿点点头，朱一龙也不客气，把眼罩给白宇戴上。  
被剥夺了视觉是一件很可怕又很刺激的事，若非无条件的信任，白宇才不会答应。失去视觉后触感和听觉都被放大了好几倍，朱一龙开始靠上前来，在自己的耳旁呼气，又舌头舔弄耳蜗，无比的敏感。双手也没有闲着，一边摸着白宇的臀肉，一边挑逗着白宇胸前的凸起，不一会白宇就开始喘息。  
朱一龙给白宇换了个姿势，跪趴着，屁股高高撅起，穴口一张一合等待被人插入。  
“小朱先生进来，小宇想要。”  
朱一龙听到也就不再强忍着自己的欲望，人趴在了白宇的身上，将自己的几把对着白宇的穴口，一下子捅入，进入得太快还让白宇发出了一声急促的“呜”，但他没有给白宇多余的缓冲时间便开始了自己的进攻，后入能进地更深，而两具躯体地碰撞声更是让人性致盎然，少了情意绵绵与温吞，只剩下野蛮地交合，每一次撞击都让人舒服，白宇叫床的声音更是没有停过，而一到床上就变成野兽的朱一龙也抛掉自己所有的包袱，一只手边支撑边搂着白宇，另一只手则把手指伸进了白宇的嘴里，要对方舔咬自己的圆手。  
朱一龙最后射在了套子上，白宇则被干到干性高潮，爽得冒泡。

夜晚还很长，套子也还有很多。

FIN


End file.
